


Dragon Maid Lie Detector

by NightOwlsTeaParty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Biting, Blood licking, F/M, Humiliation, Lotsa sexual stuff, Lotsa teasing, Mutt and reader are FwB, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader and red has super high sexual tension, Reader is EXTREMELY bisexual, Reader is a dragon, Reader is named, Reader is sorta described rn, Self Insert, Self-Insert, Shit gets kinky real quick, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, all characters act a bit different from the other story, blood aphrodisiac, but the name does not pop up too often, dragons can shift into humans, mc here is not connected with my other story, of dragon maid and lieat, so I apologize if it's a bit sloppy, the way these dragons work are a bit of a strange hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlsTeaParty/pseuds/NightOwlsTeaParty
Summary: My job is absolute shit, the customers are shit and don't get me started on the manager. What a bitch.Wait, the hell you mean I'm fired?! For helping out a monster?? You can't --Ugh.What do you want Sans?A job?As a maid?A skeleton mansion?God, what am I getting myself into?Sis?! Why are you here?!(TO BE REWRITTEN)





	1. Another Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I’m making another story. This time the concept is a mix of Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid and Lieat. Wowie zowie I hope this comes out well.
> 
> This story will be uploaded every Tuesday along with “Cabin in The Forest”.
> 
> Btw if you all wanna change the reader’s name and you have google chrome, download the extension “interactive fics” and you are able to replace names or just replace “y/n”, in this case, the name to replace in my story is Alice once more.
> 
> Here is my Undertale related tumblr:  
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)
> 
> If there are any characters you really wanna see, I may make a voting poll since for this story, I won’t write as far ahead as I do In my other one.

Another day, another shitty day at work. God, I have to deal with my bitch of a boss again today, and ever since monsters resurfaced half a year ago, she has somehow gotten bitchier. I thought a cute little bookstore would be nice, sweet even! But, ugh, everyone in this neighborhood were stuck up and entitled as hell, God, I cannot wait to go to Grillby’s for a drink and fries then head the fuck home already and hopfully visit sis today. If Adam comes home early today, maybe we can play some video games together. Oh! I’ll get cuddles from Virus and Chihiro once I’m home too! Ugh. Lemme go home al—

_Ring, ring_

Oh, finally, a customer. When I looked up, I saw a hunched over, yellow dinosaur wearing glasses near the front desk. They seem to be sweating and fidgeting quite a bit.

“U-uh… H-hello. I-I was wondering if you had a c-certain bo-book…” She had fumbled around in her bag and brought out her phone to reveal a cover of the limited edition art book of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. I squinted a bit to see if I was looking at the picture correctly. Nope, it’s total weeb trash. Don’t get me wrong, I love anime but, Mew Mew whatever the fuck is too feminine for my taste but, to each their own. The dinosaur started to sweat profusely, probably nervous at my lack of reaction.

“I-I, uh, have been loo-looking for this one f-for a lo--”

“We got it.” Her head snapped up in shock at my response.

“Y-you do?!” She froze and blushed at her volume, looking down in embarrassment as she fiddled her fingers. “Th-thank you. A-all the stuh-stores I’ve been to sold out.”

“No problem, I think it’s cause not many people come here. So you got lucky there,” I stood up from my seat and stepped away from the front desk, huh, she’s even shorter up close. As I walked to the anime section, she waddled as she followed me. How cute. “Should be right arouuuund, ah, here it is.” I take the thick book from the shelf and handed it to the shy monster who accepted the book with shaky hands. We returned to the front desk and she paid for the book.

“Th-thank you so much for helping me find this book!”

“No problem, m’am. ‘S my job.”

“A-ah, yeah. I-it’s just, most don’t really h-help out a trashy weeb monster.”

“Hey, I don’t judge, I’m pretty trashy and weeby too.” I shrugged, sitting back down behind the front desk, head resting on my palm. The small dinosaur looks at me with widened eyes behind her square rimmed glasses.

“You-- you watch anime too?!” I gave her a nod and her shyness disappeared as she started to go on and on about all of her favorite anime and manga. Ranting about how terrible Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is compared to the first. The whole shebang. It was pretty charming. The monster had suddenly stopped mid-rant, realizing what she was doing, and turning a bright pink. Scratch cute. She was _really_ cute.

“I-I’m sorry about that! I-I j-just get so excited to see someone else with a love for anime, a lot of people say I can get a bit carried away…” I shook my head.

“It’s alright, I get that way too. Nothing bad about being passionate for something you like.” She let out a crooked smile as her cheeks were a soft pink hue.

“I-I’m Alphys, th-thank you for helping me again!” I raised my eyebrows at her sudden introduction, but chuckled before pointing at my nametag.

“Alice. Nice to meet ya, Alphys.” Her smile widened and just before she left, she gave me a smale wave that I reciprocated. Man, that was probably the nicest customer I had in a long long time. Cute too. I wonder if she’s single? I didn’t get a chance to check for a ring. Heh, oh well.

Hope the rest of today stays this nice.

* * *

Spoiler.

It did not.

A fucking snot nosed brat came in with his mom and tried tearing up some of the books in the kid’s section. There was another instance where two teens tried paying for their twenty bucks worth of books in **fucking pennies** . And then there was this old woman who tried snatching a book in her bag and proceeds to have a fake heart-attack on the damn floor, may I add that she cracked open her eye to see if I was falling for it. Oh my fucking **god.** I was about ready to help her with that heart-attack myself.

Finally.

**Fucking finally** , I am able to clock out of here. It’s already dark out too. I can already taste the fries from Grillby’s. I took the train to the bar and sluggishly took a step inside. The loud and rowdy conversations of the monsters assaulted my ears. I can do without that to be honest. I looked at the avalible bar seats, seeing the familiar, purple fire elemental wearing a furred jacket and an open black dress shirt, man, is it me or is it getting hotter? He was busy talking to a big boned skeleton (Pun **so** intended)  with a heavy looking fur hoodie and a sharp gold tooth. The fiery bartender looks up and finally notices me as I walked towards the bar, the other monster patrons seem to notice too.

“Hey, it’s the devil in disguise, you’re finally here.”

“Yup, and you’re still lookin’ pretty hot, Ignis. Some water should help cool you down.”

“Damn, is that you Alice? You look like absolute death, well, close to the actual death sitting next to you.” The patrons let out a boisterous laugh at the drunk bunny’s joke as I sat next to the tall skeleton.

“Like you wouldn’t fuckin’ believe, Dizzy. Some teen brats thought it would be absolutely **hi-fuckin-larious** to pay for their shit with **pennies**.”

“What? Seriously?!” Everyone started to chuckle imagining me count each coin one by one at the register, trying not to kill children.

“Don’t get me started on the old lady who tried to croak when I caught her snatching a book.” The monsters just lose it hearing that, loud laughter and hands slamming the tables.

“Damn doll, sounds like ta me she was ready to take that thing to the **grave** with her.” The skeleton chuckled as he tried to place his arm around my shoulders, which I successfully dodged.

“Seriously, I was ready to help her with it too!” After we all had a laugh, I finally order my usual. A black magic cocktail, a cosmic magic mule, and a basket of fries. Yup, two drinks and some fries, god knows I need them after today. Ignis gives me a wink just before leaving to get the order ready. The big boned skeleton next to me made a face of disgust.

“Man, I don’t get how you can drink that stuff, so damn sweet.”

“I don’t get how you can drink mustard straight out of the bottle.”

“Hah, ‘s cause you don’t **relish** the taste like I do, **honey**.”

“No, you’re just gross, Sans.” He just let out a loud laugh at my comment.

“Damn right I am. Ya’ wanna see just how gross I can be, sweetcheeks?” Sans purred the last part as he tilted himself closer to me, our shoulders almost touching.

“Hah, last I checked, I ain’t one of the fuck choices here, and anyway, I like my fucks with a bit more meat on their bones.” I replied in a similar tone. I lied, if given the chance, I’d fuck this fucking skeleton in the ground, but there’s no way I’m gonna give Sans the smug satisfaction. Ignis came back with my drinks and fries, which I happily started with the fries first, moaning a bit as the smoky fries was swallowed.

“Damn, how do I get you to moan my name like that, darlin’?” I pretend to think about the question and quickly answered him.

“You gotta be as **smoking hot** as Ignis.” The bartender let out a low chuckle before heading over to the other patrons for their money. Oh god damn, it’s definitely hot here.

“Heh, rejected again. So, then who’d be a good choice for me tonight, babe?” I would always help Sans out by finding him a good fuck, been this way since we first met. I scan the restaurant for any new faces and spotted a cute, chubby pig girl, who looks like she’s only five feet at most, at the corner booth (damn, I would try flirting with her myself if I wasn’t acting as wingman), I point at her direction. Sans let low whistle.

“Man, you really know my type, doll. I do love them **thick** ,” He gives his sharp teeth a lick with his red ecto-tongue. Fuck, that predatory look in his eyelights. That’s already Ignis level hot. “Wanna bet I can make her **squeal**?” Oh, fuck. That would be… Shit, man. I shifted my legs at the thought of Sans’s possessive face looking down at me.

“Sure, but, what’ll be the reward?” Sans gave me a dark smirk as he brought his head next to my ear, speaking with a sultry, low voice.

“Maybe, I can finally have those cute little lips wrapped around my cock behind this joint?” Oh, fuck. My eyes quickly glanced at the tall skeleton’s crotch before looking back in his eyes. His grin widening, knowing what I had just done.

“Heh, what’s in it for me then, bone boy?” I whisper just as sultry like.

“Heh, then I’ll do whatever you want for a week, sweetheart. Not that it’ll matter, I’ll win anyway.” I smirk back at him, no way am I backing down from this. It’s technically a win-win for me.

“Deal.”

“Great.” He stood up and headed over to chat up the monster girl. I watched the interaction as I sipped my cocktails, ah, just as strong and sweet as I like. Oh, would you look at that. The monster girl seemed to be totally uninterested in Sans’s advances and walks straight out the door, leaving a defeated skeleton slinking back to the bar.

“Big bad wolf couldn’t blow little piggy’s house down?”

“Shut it, Alice.” I felt a delicious shiver run down my spine when he said my name, especially in that tone.

“Looks like you’ll be my personal servant for the week, boneboy.” He just groans and asks Ignis for another mustard bottle. I checked the time, damn, it’s getting pretty late. I down the rest of my drinks and pay for it, just before walking away, I make sure to tug the red eyed skeleton’s collar to get his attention.

“I’ll be looking forward to the rest of the week, **cherry**.” I licked my lips teasingly causing the skeleton start sweating profusely, I let him go and headed out of the bar, the cold night wind touching my exposed skin. Hm, looks like it’s totally empty on this street, but I looked side to side again just in case. For a second, I thought I saw a bright red light cutting through the darkness, when I looked back, there was nothing. I shrugged then finally released my wings trains get way too gross this late at night.

What?

Oh, I didn’t mention I was a dragon? Well, I did right now didn’t I?

Heh, wasn’t too important before anyway.

I finally arrived to my apartment building, I quickly hid away my wings before anyone saw. I headed to the fourth floor and unlocked room 403, only to be greeted with a yipping little black pug and a mewling gray scottish fold. Awe, Chihiro and Virus were waiting just for me! I locked the door then quickly enveloped the two little beans in my arms, when I close the door I released my tail and horns. I give my tail a good little swing to release any tension. Ah, that felt good. Adam came in the room, wondering what the ruckus was about.

“You little shits, what are you-- oh, you’re finally home, man. How was the shithole?” I groaned.

“Well, I met this super cute monster girl this morning, but then,” I counted off the instances with my fingers. “An entitled brat tried rippin’ pages outta the books, two assholes paid in pennies, and an old lady tried to croak on our floor after getting caught for trying to steal. So, overall it was a pretty great day.” I say sarcastically as I continued to pet the little beans near my feet.

“Oof. Sorry about that man. But, hey. You got to meet a cute monster chick, I just had a bunch of snobby asses at work.” Adam had a job as a waiter in a high class restaurant, you can already guess the kinda people he gets.

“But, Sans is also gonna do my every bidding this whole week.”

“Woah, seriously? What did you guys bet on now? Don’t tell me, was it who gets the girl first?” I put the little animals back on the ground when I saw them letting out big yawns, I shook my head to the question.

“Nope, it was to see if he could land a fuck with this super hot girl. She was hella thick and shit man. A total babe. But, the bonehead got straight up rejected.”

“Wait, so, what was the deal if he **did** get to fuck her?”

“I’d blow the numbskull.”

“Wait, what?! You agreed to that? H-how the fuck would that even work? He’s a fucking **skeleton**.” I only shrugged as I headed to my room.

“What can I say, I love win-win situations.” As I closed my door, I could hear Adam let out a screech.

“BUT HE’S ONLY BONES, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU BLOW A BONE THAT DOESN’T EXIST.” I chuckled, changing into my sleeping clothes, just a tee and my underwear, I turned off the lights and play some music before gracefully flopping on top of my bed.

God, I’m so fucking happy I don’t have work on Sundays. I can probably have some fun with my sweet toothed puppy tomorrow.


	2. I Love it Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, thanks Tuffet.” I walked towards the bar, Blueberry still by my side._
> 
> _“It’s no problem my dear, always nice to have a customer that **actually** pays.” _
> 
> _“Awe, admit it, you just have a soft spot for us, Tuffy.”_
> 
> _“I’d sell you to Satan for a single corn chip.”_
> 
> _“But you hate those--”_
> 
> _“Exactly.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, the next chapter will have smut, so prepare for that next week  
> Also I forgot to mention, Slim and Red introduced themselves to Mc with their real names  
> and Tuffet is Swap!Muffet.
> 
> Oh once all the boys are introduced I'll make a poll on who Mc should spend time with first.
> 
> Here's my tumblr:  
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

Ugh, I wake up to an alarm on my phone. Forgot to turn that off. Since I’m awake now, I may as well feed my little angels. I headed out of my room and washed my face and brush my teeth first. I’d rather be awake and feed them the correct food, thank you very much. I poured in the food in the dish bowls and the the two happily gobbled up the food. I look at the time on my phone.

6:35 AM.

Ugh, Muffet’s opens at 10 AM today, I have to kill 3 and a half hours not to mention Adam is dead asleep at this time still. I should get some food for my baby sis. I quickly showered and put on a tank top and jeans, the tightest one ones I owned with the tank showing off my large cleavage and I put on a cardigan over my top, “forgetting” to wear a bra. It’d be like unwrapping a present for _him_ when that store opens. I wrote a note and posted it on the fridge, saying we needed more milk and just before heading out I made sure to get a hiker’s backpack full of food, wallet, and headphones (always need those, it’d be hell without ‘em). Since it was the early morning and a Sunday, there was basically no one outside. I looked around just in case and I thought I saw that red light from last night again. I really hope Sans isn’t trying to prank me because of that bet. I looked around once more suspiciously but let my wings sprout to head over to my sister’s residence.

Ah, the wind feels really nice today. I finally arrive to that cave, over two thousand miles away from Ebbot City. It had a large entrance that was absolutely pitch black inside, you can hear a low breathing from inside. I step inside until I am fully within the darkness, then, a giant glowing yellow light reveals itself. I take off my backpack and dump all its contents onto the ground in front of me and the beast.

“Here’s your food for the week, baby sis-sis,” The giant reptile only huffed at the action. “What? Oh, you think you’re too good for food? Well, too bad lamb chop, if you want better food, you gotta get outta this literal hole in the wall sooner or later,” It snorted as if the very idea was ridiculous. “Wha-- Oh, you little brat!” I huffed and started to head out of the cave, but not before giving the large creature one last glance. “You gotta move on one of these days, Minerva.” I brought out my wings and headed back to the city, well, just by the outskirts of the city so no one sees me. I checked my phone for the time.

8:00 A.M.

Still 2 hours left to kill, damn. But, since I am in the outskirts, I’ll just walk to Muffet’s, should take about 2 hours to walk anyway.

About two thirds the way into the walk, I suddenly hear a set of loud laughter from some kids. Which isn’t the bad part, what was bad though what they were laughing about. When I turned my head, I saw a bunch of kids (No older than sixteen) ganging up on a short monster, skeleton from what I can see, throwing rocks and whatever they could. What. The. Fuck. My blood starts to boil. A ball rolls from the group and to my feet, one of the kids notices me with the ball and asks me to throw it back to them. Oh, I’ll throw it alright. I made sure to put enough strength in my throw and hit one of the kid’s square in the head. Enough for them to get winded and confused, but not enough to knock him out, I’d rather not go to jail.

“Hey! What the fuck’s your deal, lady?!” I chuckled at their faux innocence and give them a dark glare, causing them to wince.

“What is **my** deal? Oh, nothing. Nothing really. I just really,” I took a step forward, making sure to crack the pavement a bit. “ _Really_ hate brats like you. Treating another person that way,” The tension in the air starts to become tight, there was the sweet look of fear in their eyes. Good. “Thinking someone is lower just ‘cause they’re different. Kids like you lot,” I take another step, the kids take a step back as they notice the cracks in the ground my feet were imprinting.

“ **_Should run back home to mommy_ **.”

At an instant, each one of them ran away with their tails between their legs. I loosened up my tense muscles from that prank. Man, I need to get back to practicing my abilities. I look back down at the monster that was previously surrounded by those kids. They had a bright cyan scarf, a pastel blue sweater, and denim jean shorts. They hesitantly looked up from their position only to see me looking down at them, oh, their eyelights were star shaped. How cute.

“A-are they gone?” I nodded as I offered the skeleton my hand who accepted and stood back up on his two bony legs.

“Yeah, they are.” Huh, now that he’s at full height, he’s only an inch shorter than me.

“T-thank you miss! They just suddenly started to chase me and throw stuff at me! Calling me some real mean things too…” Oh, god. I need to protect this boy at all costs.

“Hey, at least they’re gone now,” I shifted my eyes nervously as I put my headphones back on my head, one side not covering my ear. I was never the best with new people or situations. “Welp, I, uh, am heading somewhere to meet someone. Sooo, bye bye--” Before I could even turn away, I felt a skeletal hand grab at my wrist, causing me to come to a halt. I look at the other’s face. He looked surprised he did it himself, wide eye sockets and a bright cyan glow dusted his cheeks.

“I-I want to thank you human!” Heh, human. Way too far from the truth there buddo. “I am the magnificent Sa-- I mean, Blueberry!” Sa? Sa what? I chuckled at his renewed energy nonetheless.

“Well, I’m Alice. It’s nice to meet you, Blueberry, the magnificent.” His mouth had then formed into a large smile from ear to ear, well, nonexistent ears I mean. I look down at the hand still holding my wrist, he looks down and after a few more seconds of silence, the silent request finally clicked in his skull and he released my wrist.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry about that Ms. Alice! I don’t usually do that.” I shrugged.

“I don’t usually involve myself in scaring brats, but here we are.” He looked down at his feet before his eyes widened, realizing something. He quickly brought out his phone.

“May I have your number Ms Alice?!” Oh god, his voice gets really fucking loud when he wants it to be.

“I don’t usually give out my number to strangers,” His eyes looked a bit defeated as I said that. “But, I guess I could make this an exception. You seem pretty sweet.” His smile then came back ten folds, the stars in his sockets becoming brighter. I took out my phone and we exchanged numbers, I named Blueberry’s contact as “Berry Sweet” and I caught a glimpse of Blueberry’s name for me, “My Hero” I think my heart is going to burst. Once we were done, he was practically jumping as he stared at his phone’s screen.

“Wowzers! My first real human friend!” He then stopped, realizing what he just said. “I-if that’s alright with you I mean, you don’t have--”

“Okay.”

“What--”

“I’ll be your friend.” He stared blankly for a bit, trying to process what I had said, then his face bursted in a bright cyan blush. He then gave me a tight hug, if I was actually human, my head would have popped off by now.

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you, human! I promise to be the most bestest friend you’ll ever had!”

“Heh, I look forward to that then.”

“So, uhm, where are you heading to right now?

“Hm? Oh, I’m heading to this cafe called Muffet--”

“Muffet’s?! What a coincidence! I’m heading over there too!”

“Well, looks like we can walk together then.” He practically bounced by my side the whole walk. He was also a whole bundle of energy, telling me about his older brother Stretch and how much of a lazy bones he is. He also talks about living with his cousins just outside of the city, complaining a bit about how almost all of them are either bossy or just lazy. Well, except for Papyrus. Hm, Papyrus, huh? Am I thinking of the same one? Nah, the one he’s describing is way too energetic, can’t get Paps outta bed if his life depended on it. Maybe Papyrus is just a common name for skeletons? Is that racist? I continued to half listen to Blueberry’s rant.

“H--, Ms --ice? -s Al-i-e? ALICE!” My whole body stopped when Blueberry screamed my name, I hung my headphones around my neck to listen to the shorter skeleton better.

“What’s up, Blue?”

“We’re here!” He gestures to the little building just right next to us. Huh, looks like we are. We walked inside the lilac colored building, our noses greeted with the fresh baked smell of pastries and coffee. Ah, it was always so relaxing here. At the bar, the bartender seem to notice me and brought out my usual order and sat the plate and glass next to a familiar hunched over, tall skeleton in a black, furred trench coat. The familiar monster sat next to another skeleton about his height but wore an orange hoodie and some track pants. What is he? A Russian Gobnik? Actually, getting a better look at the new skeleton, he would be a dead (ha) match for the other if it weren't for his slightly blunter looking teeth and less nicks on his skull.

“Hey, thanks Tuffet.” I walked towards the bar, Blueberry still by my side.

“It’s no problem my dear, always nice to have a customer that **actually pays**.” She spoke in a venomous tone as she glared at the two skeletons at the bar who only chuckled.

“Awe, admit it, you just have a soft spot for us, Tuffy.”

“I’d sell you to Satan for a single corn chip.”

“But you hate those--”

“Exactly.” She then skated to the other patrons, checking up on them. I snickered at the orange wearing skeleton’s slightly horrified expression at the statement as I sat at my usual seat next to my little bone boy giving him a little wink.

“Ms. Alice, you’re a regular here?” Little Blueberry looks at me in surprise.

“Yup, they make the best chocolate desserts.” Ah, a slice of chocolate truffle cake and cup of pear dry sparkling cider. I usually have a Madeira or pint of Stout with this but since it’s still morning, I’ll settle for the cider. Blueberry’s face contorted into disgust as I took a bite of my cake.

“It’s way too sweet! How can you eat that stuff?”

“Like this.” I then took another bite of the cake, annoying Blue much more.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Hey bro, don’t judge the things that make a person ha- **pie**.” The orange wearing skeleton snickers as Blue groans.

“Must you always tell your terrible jokes?”

“Awe, bro, I know you like ‘em a **latte** ,” Blue groaned louder, as if the puns was hurting his soul. The pun throwing skeleton then looks at me with dark eyes, well, as dark as empty eye sockets can be. Woof. That dangerous stare is kinda hot though. “I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Stretch.” Ah, so **he’s** the brother Blue was talking about, heh, didn’t tell me he was a looker too. He offered me his boney hand, I look at his face then to his hand suspiciously. I looked at the darker skeleton next to me who only gave me a smirk, I then remembered my first meeting with that monster. Guess pranks run in the family.

“You gonna shake my hand hun? Rude to leave a skeleton hanging.” Instead of reaching for Stretch’s palm, I held his wrist and gave him an arm shake instead.

“I’m Alice, and don’t bother trying to prank me. This guy over here already did this trick on me.” I turn over monster’s hand to reveal a joy buzzer. Yup, same exact prank, right to the strapped buzzer. I let his arm go and wrapped my arms around the trench coat wearing skeleton.

“How long was that now? Five and a half months ago?” The monster nodded as he placed an arm around my waist, the other two looking at me and him in surprise.

“Sounds ‘bout right, babe.” God, Papyrus’s raspy low voice always sent sweet chills down my spine. I stood up from my seat to give the bone boy a proper face nuzzling. Blueberry started to sputter, his face a bright cyan.

“S-S-Slim! You never told us you had a datemate! And M-ms Alice, you never said that _Slim_ was the person you were meeting up with.” Slim? Was he talking about Papyrus? I only shrugged as I continued to place my face in Papyrus’s chest-- er, ribs?

“Wasn’t too important, also… We aren’t really dating.” Blueberry was starting to resemble his namesake more and more.

“Bu-but that close proximity, the nice clothes you’re wearing,” Awe shucks, how sweet of Blue. “A-and that look in both of your eyes. You two **have** to be dating!” I sat back down in my seat to continue eating my cake.

“Well, there’s this relationship where two friends do a certain _thing_ with each other but not really for the romantic stuff.”

“Wha-- Why would you do that? And what do you mean by _thing_?” I had quickly gobbled up my slice of cake and asked for another slice from Tuffet.

“Ms. Aliiceeee, you’re ignoring my que--”

“Uh, hey bro,” It seems Stretch already figured out my relationship with Papy a long time ago, the orange skeleton had started to sweat as he rubbed the back of his neck-like spine, his eyes shifting a bit too. Now that’s a reaction I can get behind. “How’d you and Alice meet anyway?” The little Blueberry ceased his complaining, getting distracted from the question.

“Oh, Ms. Alice saved me from these mean bunch of teens! They were throwing stuff at me and calling me a lot of mean things.” Stretch’s sockets widened as he stood up at breakneck speed.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Did you get a good look at them?” Seems like Stretch had gotten into full big brother mode, checking Blueberry for any sort of injury.

“Stretchhh, I’m just fine, Ms. Alice saved me before anything worse could happen.” The worried older brother looks at me with a bit of worry in his eyes still. Man, do I ever know that worried look. He walks up to me with a thankful smile.

“Hey, uh, thanks for helping out my bro.”

“ ‘s no problem. Those brats were bein’ dicks anyway, had to send them running to mama.” I heard Paps let out a perverse snicker.

“I’ll make you into a mama.” I gave the gross skeleton a flick on the forehead, giggling along with him.

“Bad puppy, don’t make me have to punish you.”

“Is that a promise?” Stretch’s face started to glow a clementine at our little perverted flirting.

“Stretch, are you alright?” Blueberry had cut his brother out of his thoughts.

“U-uh, yeah bro,” I gave the monster a knowing smirk as I finish my second slice of cake and cider. “I think we should be, uh, heading out now bro. It’s our turn getting groceries this week.” Stretch managed to shake his blush off and changed the subject.

“Ah, yes! We must be heading out now! Goodbye Ms. Alice, See you back home Slim!” And just like that, the two were gone. I stood up from my seat to nuzzle Pap’s face once more.

“So, what’s this about Slim?”

“Shit, you were paying attention, huh?”

“Not as dumb as a high school slut, puppy.”

“Never said you were.” He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand traveling up and down my curves.

“You gonna why the different names?” He pretended to think a bit before his hand traveled down and gave my ass a gentle squeeze.

“Maybe after we have some fun.” The skeleton licked his teeth with his glowing maroon tongue. I let out a giggle and payed for my food before heading out the establishment with the tall skeleton, holding onto his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the Mc's work clothes design (Lazily done cause I'm in a bunch of pain rn, also I'll give a full body pic in a later chapter) :  
> 


	3. *Pain is Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You know not to touch me without **permission**. Now, I’ll have to **punish** ya’,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, here's the smut chapter! tbh this is the first time I actually wrote a smut chapter instead of leaving it off on a bunch of teasing cliffhanger
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh, I made a poll on who's gonna interact with the reader (the three most popular characters will have their own chapters after chapter 4 since I finished that chapter already:[Here's the poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/17461459)~~ RESULTS IN NEXT CHAPTER
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I uh, forgot the drawing I made for this chapter. I am super forgetful today man  
> Here's my tumblr: [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

Papyrus had teleported us at our usual fuck place, his room. He had pinned me to the wall, skeletal hands beside my head, as we desperately kissed each other, lips to sharp teeth. His long, glowing tongue intertwining with mine. My hands snuck underneath his red sweater to stroke his ribs. He growled as I continued to rub his bones, purposely scratching them a bit. The tall skeleton grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall, stopping my ministrations, my face held an amused smile while he held a look of frustration.

“When did I give you permission to touch me?” I giggled as I feigned innocence.

“Awe, I just wanted to give you a helping hand.” I cooed, he gave me a piercing glare as he shifted, holding both my wrists with one hand while the other grabbed a fistful of my hair and gave a sharp tug, forcing my neck to crane up and look at him face to face.

“You know not to touch me without _permission_ . Now, I’ll have to _punish_ ya’,” I could feel a sweet shiver run down my spine as he spoke. I cannot wait for the punishment in store. He growled once more before almost ripping off my clothes. “You wore this shit on purpose didn’t you? You knew I was ready to bend you over the counter and just fuck you right there every time you came close to me. You’d like that wouldn’t ya’? You want to be watched by everyone as you get absolutely wrecked by me, don’t ya? I saw the way you looked at Stretch,” Awe, guilty as charged. I shifted my legs a bit, imagining the scenario of wandering eyes watching us. Papyrus brought his mouth close to my ear as he whispered. “Too bad _bratty sluts_ like you need to _earn_ your reward.” He quickly dragged me by the hair then threw me on top of his bed faced down, before I could even try moving, Papyrus had pushed my face back into the mattress.

“If you even try looking up, ’ll make sure to tie ya up and leave a vibe inside you for hours. _Cummin’_ for hours. _Beggin’_ me to stop,” I shivered once more, that was quite the tempting offer, I moaned at his rough handling. “Such a fuckin’ pain slut,” I felt his hand release my hair but I don’t dare look up, I’ll try being a good girl. Suddenly, I felt a cruel slap on my ass causing me to let out a shameful yelp. “But, you’re _my_ little pain slut, aren’t you?” Another smack. “Say it,” A harsh squeeze. I bite my lip, all the pain mixing up with pleasure, I never said I’d be good right away. I felt the skeleton remove his hands from me, causing me to let out a whine. “Use your words, **whore**. You ain’t so far gone that ya can’t use fuckin' words yet. Now say who you fucking belong to.”

“Y-you!”

“I, _what_?”

“I belong to you! Please, please, _please, sir,_ hit me more! Claim me, sir— Ahh! Ohh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” I felt a particularly hard smack on my rear. God, that felt so good.

“Damn, you seriously are a real deal masochist. Shaking yer cute little ass ‘round, wanting to get smacked around,” I nodded weakly as he started to chuckle. “Yer even fuckin’ droolin’. You’re a real _freak_ ,” I felt him rip my clothes off, leaving them as basically rags on my body, the cold air touching my wet pussy. I felt Papyrus’s warm, bony fingers rubbing my clit in small circles. I let out a shameless moan, as if saying yes. “ _God_ , yer so fuckin’ wet for me, you damn slut. I prolly don’t even have ta get you ready.” I hear a zip and suddenly feel the cold metal of his cock piercings rub between my wet lower lips.

“How ‘bout a deal, baby girl? If you don’t cum during this session, I’ll make sure to give ya a reward,” The tip of his huge, glowing cock just barely missed my entrance, dammit just fuck me into the mattress already! “Think you can do that?” I nodded rapidly only to get a harsh spank on my ass. “Use your words, _slut_.” His dick kept just barely missing my entrance as he spread my wet pussy lips.

“Y-yes, sir! I’ll do whatever you want!” I could practically hear the smirk from the skeleton as he plunged his throbbing cock inside me, he pushed my head down into the mattress as he had his way with me. I could only let out muffled moans as I saw the glow of his cock as it bulged inside me, I couldn’t make any coherent words and only moan as his other hand had a hard grip on my hip. Fuck, that’s so gonna leave a mark. His thrusts were _hard_ and _deep_ , each time he thrusted his pierced cock inside me, I could feel the tip constantly hitting my cervix. The only word at could say at the moment was “more”, it was the only thing I could think at that time. I felt the hand that was gripping my hip snake down to my clit, harshly rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Fuck, he’s trying to make me cum, but I did my best to hold it in. I want that fucking reward.

“Come on, you whore, I know you want ta fuckin cum.” Suddenly, he pulled me up by my hair and brought his face next to mine so he could give a hard bite on my shoulder, oh fuuuck, that bite almost made me cum. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t cum yet with all the ministrations he’s been doing. I could feel the warm liquid flowed down from my shoulder, his glowing mauve tongue cleaned up some of the blood near the bite marks. Did I ever mention dragon’s blood is an aphrodisiac to monsters? Just a little interesting fact. Almost instantaneously after he licked my blood, he snapped his hips at every thrust, letting out low growls in my ear as he squeezed my breast and teased my clit.

“Oh god, oh god, fuckin’ hell, please! More, more! Fuck me harder!” I love whenever he gets so lost in pleasure like this, but, we made a bet that I don’t intend to lose. His thrusts starts to become more and more erratic as he pushed me back down into the mattress, his front pressing into my bare back.

“Fuck, hun. I’m gonna cum in this tight cunt of yours. You ready to be fuckin’ _filled_?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Please, please, fill me up like your personal cock-sleeve!”

“My fuckin’ pleasure.” Suddenly, he hilted inside me and bursted inside, his hot cum filling my every crevice and even flowing out. I could hear his heavy breathing next to my ear, after a moment, he pulled himself out, much to my dismay. The tall skeleton flipped me over onto my back, face to face with this horny beast, his pierced cock still summoned and his right eye glowing a bright mauve. He straddled my torso, his huge cock nestled between my breasts and the tip just ghosted above my mouth.

“Now. I want you to clean me up a bit before you can get yer reward, baby girl.” I nodded, opening my mouth and letting my tongue out to lick the tip of his dick. I could taste my juices and his cum as I sucked the tip, I held my tits up a bit to envelop what my mouth couldn’t reach. “That’s right, use those slutty tits of yours. I bet you’d show them off to Stretch and Blue if they asked, you monster whore,” Papyrus started to thrust shallowly, letting more of his cock to be surrounded by my mouth, he let out low moans as his hand skeletal hand started to snake down my inner thigh and— Oh! He started to rub at my abused clit once more, the bet isn’t quite over yet. I managed to not cum yet as he thrust deeper into my mouth, luckily, I didn’t have a gag reflex so his cock slid into my throat without much issue. Papyrus released another growl as he took himself out of my mouth and removed his hand, the skeleton then picked me up and placed me on his lap, my back on his chest once more.

“Heh, you didn’t cum. Guess it’s time for me to reward my princess,” He entered my cum filled pussy once more as he moved my head so I was kissing him again, his tongue exploring my mouth. One of his hands roughly kneaded my breast while the other played with my clit again as he thrusted deep into my cervix, causing me to gasp, giving him better access to tongue fuck my throat. Fuck, I’m gonna be extra sore after this. I could only moan against his mouth as he thrusted even harder into me while giving my nipple a harsh tug, I attempted to rock against him, trying to match his rhythm. His thrusts start to become erratic again, rubbing my poor clit harder. “Come on, you fucking slut, cum on my cock. Cum on the cock you love so much,” Finally, he finishes inside me with one last thrust, practically reaching the back of my cervix with his pierced cock causing my body to shake as I finally came on his dick. He grinded into my overstimulated pussy as he continued to release his cum inside me, intending to milk every last drop inside me.

“Fuck, you look so fuckin’ happy to be filled like that, babe,” Papyrus continued to rub my clit through my orgasm to the point of over-stimulation, I could only shiver from the act. “Maybe I should keep you in a little kennel, all to myself. Only for me. Only for me to keep, for me to _breed_. I bet you’d love to be filled to the brim with my pups.” I let out a wanton moan as he finally released the last bit of his hot cum inside me, his cock finally disappearing from my pussy, letting a bunch of cum drip onto the bed. Once I took a breather, my mind was no longer hazed with lust, he brought out his pipe that was filled with echo flower powder. He would usually smoke a cigarette after sex but the human kind tended to bother my lungs so he opted to his monster pipe after our fuck sessions. I wrapped myself in his trench coat as I sat on his lap, he brought his pipe to my lips and I accepted.

“Damn, babe, always a great fuck.” He rested his head on the shoulder he didn’t bite. I giggled as he brought his pipe to his mouth, smoke escaping from his nose cavity and eye sockets a bit. I can already feel the throbbing soreness in my ass spread.

“ ‘course, I’m not some amateur.” After a bit of pipe sharing, we laid on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr: [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	4. Nice to ‘Ketchup’ With Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“W-what is it hot stuff? You wanna bu-burn something else?” Wow, real smooth. I could hear Slim snicker next to me, I only gave him a little shove while maintaining eye contact with the bartender._
> 
> _“You must be Alice,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the poll is here! And so, Ignis is gonna be the main focus of the next chapter, Slim and the surprise guest #1 were tied so, after Ignis will be the guest then finally another Slim chapter! Thank you for your participation!
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

My eyes fluttered open, waking up to a Papyrus wrapping his arms around me like I’m a big teddy bear. I shifted a bit, attempting to stretch as much as I could, only for the sharp pain in my ass to stop me. A low chuckle traveled to my ears, I looked up at the skeleton’s face, only to be greeted with purple eyelights.

“Looks like yer finally awake, babe.” He nuzzled my head like a puppy, I giggled at his little treatment.

“Yeah, and super sore thanks to you,” He only smirked as he got up to exit his room and coming back with a couple of candy drops in a paper wrapper. “Oh, you got some monster candy.” I reached over to take one but he quickly moved his hand just barely out of my reach and tsked.

“Nope, yer the injured person here, so, I’ll be takin’ care of ya.” He unwrapped one of the monster candies and gave it a tantalizing lick with his manifested tongue just before it disappeared behind his teeth. So, that’s how it’s gonna be.  He moved in closer to me, his face just an inch away from mine, a delicious smirk across both our faces. I wrapped my arms around his neck-like spine and pressed my lips against his sharp teeth. His glowing tongue swirled around mine once more as it passed the melting candy drop into my mouth, the magic from the candy quickly healing the soreness I had previously felt. Once the candy was fully dissolved, we separated with a ribbon of our saliva connect us. 

“I think I’m still a bit sore.” I gave the skeleton a little pout, looking up at him with faux teary, puppy eyes. He only smirked as he unwrapped another drop. We continued our makeout sessions until he ran out of monster candy on hand. He sat next to me, an arm around my shoulder as he smoked his echo flower filled pipe, I then remembered the question he had yet to answer.

“So, Pappy, what’s with Berry Blue calling you ‘Slim’?” He froze, sweating a bit. Well, that’s a new reaction I’ve seen from him.

“Uh, babe, wanna go another round?”

“Papyruuus, you’re avoiding the question.” I puffed up my cheeks in annoyance causing him to sigh and give in.

“Well, uh, it’s a bit of a common name among skeletons, my cousins have the same name. And so, everyone calls the oldest ‘Papyrus’ and they call me ‘Slim’.” I looked at him suspiciously as he continued to sweat a bit, blissfully unaware of a little goopy lie puppy crying on his shoulder. Certain dragons have special abilities that are exclusive to them when they come of age. Mine just so happens to be seeing and eating lies, I could reveal the little creatures to its host if I so please. But, now isn’t the right time for that.

“Any other ‘common names’ I gotta be aware of?” I decided to let go of the lie, it looked pretty harmless anywho. The lie quickly popped out of existence once I moved on from it.

“Sans is the other one. Did you meet one?” I nodded to his question. “What’s he look like?”

“He’s pretty big boned,” He and I snickered at the little pun. “And he has a black fur lined jacket. Also I think Mustard is a big kink of his.” My face contorted into disgust, remembering all the times he downed that yellow bottle. Puppy raised a bone brow.

“Huh, you met Red. Thought you’d meet the oldest first.”

“Red? Bit uncreative there.” 

“He’s pretty lazy, so it works out.” Papyrus only shrugged as he pulled me closer to him.

“So, what, you guys are one big ol’ family of cousin skeletons in this house?”

“Pretty much. Each of us usually comes in threes. It’ll be easy to tell which of us are closely related to who once you see all of us.” I let out a snort.

“You planning to have me ask for your family’s blessing or something?” I felt his hand travel down my body, caressing my curves.

“Heh, nah, but I wouldn’t mind putting a vibe inside ya if you met ‘em with the remote in my hand.” I shivered at the thought. But after that rough session we just had, I’d rather not get horny again, I’m still pretty tired.

“That  _ does _ sound pretty tempting, maybe next time, puppy. I’m still pretty tired, you always tucker me out after a good session.”

“And you always bring out the monster in me.” He gave little pecks to my face.

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough, big boy. Little pup already got his treat, no need to beg for more,” The skeleton looks at me with a disappointed look, letting out a slight whine. Oh my god, he seriously is a puppy. I pulled him down by his collar to give him one last kiss on the teeth. “There. Now that’s the last one you’ll get today.” I stood up, gathering whatever leftover clothes I could scavenge on his floor. I pouted, I really liked those jeans too. As I bent down, I could feel the leftover cum flow down my thighs, I suddenly felt a jacket placed on my shoulders, I look back to see Papyrus in his red sweater as he covered my mostly nude body with his jacket, even zipping it up for me. That’s… Actually kind of sweet of him. Even though his jacket looked more like a dress on me considering our height difference. 

“Hey, babe, you getting hungry?” As if on cue, my stomach let out a low grumble, my face flushed a bit from my stomach’s growl. The skeleton only chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yeah. Let’s head to Grillby’s after getting ya cleaned.” I looked outside to see the sun’s still out, I’ve never been to Grillby’s at this time before, but I agreed. Papyrus helped me clean his cum out of me, but not before giving a quick blowjob in the shower. He let me borrow his shirt and jacket due to my previous clothes being only rags at this point, I put on my shoes that were by Papyrus’s bed. I look over to check the time on my phone.

**3:00 p.m**

I grabbed my phone off his nightstand and stuffed it in the jacket’s pocket.

“So, what, am I calling you ‘Slim’ when I’m with any of your family?” He nodded as he put on a spare jacket, another fur lined coat but shorter, showing off the fake tail hooked on one of his jean’s hoops.

“Same goes for Red.” He wrapped an arm around my waist and teleported us in front of the bar. Man, it’s kinda weird to not look at this place in a tired haze in the dark. As we headed inside, the whole place felt different to me, like it was a totally different bar, even the patrons were different. They were much less boisterous and intimidating, they looked rather normal, but, once the two of us stepped inside, they all looked at me with suspicion and some even glared. Instead of that usual cinnamon and sandalwood scent in the air from Ignis, it was replaced with a vanilla and apple wood smoke smell, no doubt coming from the orange fire element behind the bar. The said elemental wore square rimmed glasses and the usual bartender outfit instead of the fur lined coat Ingis wore. Man, it sure is getting hot in here. There was a skeleton sitting at the bar, they wore a blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink slippers. Papyrus and I sat near the other skeleton at the bar, catching their attention.

“Well if it isn’t Slim, rare to see you here without your brother ordering ya.” He was as tall as Sans, could even be mistaken for him if it weren’t for the straight looking teeth and white eyelights. The skeleton’s voice was just as deep too but had less of that Brooklyn accent.

“Well, he doesn’t control my every move.” Pa— I mean, Slim replies. The bartender looks at me with judging eyes, despite not looking like he had any. It kind of made me nervous, I never actually liked the attention on me by strangers. Especially back then.

“W-what is it hot stuff? You wanna bu-burn something else?” Wow, real smooth. I could hear Slim snicker next to me, I only gave him a little shove while maintaining eye contact with the bartender.

“You must be Alice,” I shivered at the way his low voice whispered my name. Fuck, his voice was fucking smooth. I nodded a bit too eagerly at what he said. “I’m Grillby, the owner. Ignis told me all about you and how he’s gotten quite the feisty customer. A young woman who deflected every threat his patrons scared them all straight, including Red.” Wait who’s— Ah,  _ my _ Sans.

* * *

 

_Man, that day was certainly interesting. Just before heading into the bar, I had one of the worst work days ever. I was too tired to bring out my wings and fly home so I just decided to walk. Then I stumbled onto a bar called Grillby’s, I needed a drink so I headed in. Almost immediately, I was shot with by glares all around and growls by some, but I didn’t care, I was in too shitty of a mood. I just slinked to the bar and asked Ignis what they got. To which one of the patrons, probably one of the dogs, said “A tall glass of get the fuck out.” I ignored the statement and just asked for a whiskey. Ignis gave me a look before pouring a pretty tall glass of the stuff and looked at me_ _with a smirk._

_ “This stuff is pretty strong for a human, think you’re ready to—” Before I could let him finish, I grabbed the glass and chugged the whole thing, much to everyone’s surprise. This drink is certainly stronger than the human kind, but not enough to get me shit faced after one glass. I slammed the glass on the bar top, not hard enough to make the glass shatter but hard enough to get everyone’s attention. _

_ “Enough of the fuckin’ chit chat, I had a pretty shitty day at work and I’m about ready to fuck anyone over. Now, pour me another glass, fireworks.” Was it rude? Yeah. But I could’ve cared less at that time plus it made everyone shut up. Ignis looked at me with widened eyes and poured me a second glass, just as tall as the last. Then came the good ol’ knucklehead, the skeleton sat next to me with a large smirk on his face like he was planning something. _

_ “Damn, doll, yer a fierce little human,” I snorted when he called me a human. I can destroy this whole bar if I wanted. “But, a pretty little thing like you ain’t welcome here, so, I suggest leavin’ or else.” I looked at him while sipping my whiskey. His eyelights had disappeared, leaving only empty eye sockets while his toothy smile only widened. I decided to tease the bait. _

_ “Or else  _ **_what_ ** _ , bone boy?” His left eye started to glow a bright red as he stared at me. _

_ “I’m gonna have a   _ **_g o o d  t i m e_ ** _.” I scoffed and quickly pulled the skeleton by his spiked leather collar, certainly surprising him enough for his eye lights to revert back. I brought his face close to mine as I glared. _

_ “Is that so? I’d love to see you try something,” I made sure to release a tiny bit of smoke from my mouth which took the skeleton by surprise. “You’re not all that strong, I can tell, take a good look at me and see how you’ll fare up.” I place him back on his seat and continue drinking my whiskey. I could feel the shocked eyes on me, CHECKING my status. I paid for my drinks before heading home. After that, I visited the bar a few more times. The patrons were still weary of me but slowly got used to me coming every night. Sans also introduced himself to me instead of threatening me again and tried to flirt with me. I instead pointed to someone else to the bar. He gave me a look but still flirted with the one I pointed to and took them home. After that, it’s been like that with me and him. We flirt, I give him a new fuck for the night, and he takes ‘em home. _

* * *

 

“Ignis was also a big fan of your advances towards him and Red. Called you a big tease.” Grillby’s voice took me out of memory lane and back into the present.

“That sounds ‘bout right to me.” Slim chuckled. The blue wearing skeleton just stared at me, looking like he was judging my every move.

“So you’re the human Red kept talking non-stop about, he’s not usually fond of humans,” Non-stop? Oh my, my. How flattering. “He was sayin’ how much you were the kind he was into. Hard to get,” The skeleton’s eyes drifted to my legs. “Thick,” Then shifted to my chest. “ And  _ full _ of personality. A bit hard to see with Slim’s jacket, but still visible.” I let out a giggle.

“You always check out a person like that or am I supposed to feel special?”

“Oh you’re special alright.” His stare started to feel predatory. 

“I’m not interested in flirting unless I know the other person’s name. And you’ve gotta be at least a level 7 in our relationship before we fuck, bone head.” He blinked, his cheeks were dusted with a light blue, did he not realize the kind of stare he was giving me?

“Uh, right. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Huh, so  _ he’s _ the oldest one. He brought up his hand for a handshake, which I looked at skeptically. I reach for his wrist like I did with Stretch, shaking his arm instead.

“Man, do you skeletons only have one gag that you just don’t get sick of or something?” 

“Heh, shoulda realized Slim did the same thing to ya. I think the joke’s pretty  _ humerus.  _ So, uh, what’s your relationship?”

“Relationship?”

“Yeah, you Slim’s new girlfriend or something?” I shrugged.

“I am a friend and female buuut, I wouldn’t label myself  _ that _ .” He looked at me with a confused stare.

“I can smell you two all over each ot— Oh. Now I see,” Sans’s face was as blue as the hoodie he had on, he probably figured it out. Slim making a circle with one hand and inserting his middle finger through the circle with the other hand may have been a pretty good hint too. My stomach let out a loud growl causing me to blush.

“Uh. Grillby, can I get a burger and fries with some echo flower iced tea?” As much as I’d love to get some alcohol in me (among other things), I’m still pretty tired. The bartender nodded as he headed into the back for the food. 

He took a large gulp of the ketchup bottle nearby, do all skeletons have a thing for condiments? I must have been making a face cause Sans started to chuckle.

“ _ Honey _ , you look a bit  _ salty  _ there.”

“I’m not the one chugging ketchup.”

“You just don’t  _ re _ —“

“ _ Relish _ the taste. Red told me that one way too many times.” Before Sans could say anything, Grillby came back with the food in hand and started on my tea. Getting himself gloves for the ice. Wow, even the food was made differently. It smelled of less spice than how Ignis makes it. I tried a fry. Oh, wow, the way they cook is super different. Grillby had a more homey diner taste to his food while Ignis had more spice to his dishes more akin to something like cajun fries. Despite the differences, the food was absolutely delicious. So fluffy in the middle and a crunchy outside! I reached for the burger and took a bite. Oh fuck, that tastes amazing.

“Grillby, can I just marry right the fuck now?” I blurted out without realizing. I could hear little crackling noises from the bartender, stopped mid pour, as his face turned a bright blue. Awe, he was blushing.

“Baaabe, then we can’t have fun anymore.” Slim whined as he wrapped his arms around me, a bit tighter than expected. Grillby placed the glowing cyan drink in front of me. 

“You can be the family dog.” Slim continues to whine as I eat my food and finally sip my tea. The liquid gave a slight tingle on my tongue with a bit of a tangy-sweet after taste. I suddenly get a call, I reached into the deep pocket of the trench coat and looked at the caller id.

**Adam the furry**

Oh? Why’s he calling me for? Trouble at work? I pick up the call.

“Hey, catty snaps, what’s the sitch?”

“Okay, first off, please don’t say Kim Possible quotes, actually, don’t quote shit. Second, could you take at least at ten minute break from your fuck orgy to get Chihiro’s usual toy? Little shit Virus ripped his sister’s favorite toy again. Something came up at work so I can’t pick it up right now.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get her toy. Man, Virus just loves to mess with that doll. Maybe he has a vendetta against cacti?”

“What, a cactus killed his wife or something?”

“Probably, explains why he destroys every single one we’ve gotten them so far.” 

“ Talk to you later, scalie. Gotta get back to work.” Adam chuckles.

“ ‘K, bye bye, furry.” I put the phone back in my pocket and eat the rest of my food.

“Was that your boyfriend or something, kiddo?” I made a face of absolute disgust at Sans’s question.

“First off, don’t call me kid. Second, hell no, that was just my roommate. And third, needed to get my dog another doll since our cat wrecked it again. And why’re you so interested in my love life anywho, bone boy?” Sans just looked away while scratching the back of his skull.

“You two sounded pretty close is all.” I looked at the flustered skeleton with suspicious eyes, but shrugged it off. I paid for my food before blowing a kiss to the fiery bartender who only let out a crackling noise and flushed a bright blue.

“Wanna come with me to pick up the toy, Pa-- Slim?” The skeleton nuzzled against my neck, his voice clearly heard next to my ear.

“Can’t, gotta pick up some stuff for my bro.”

“Awe, what a shame, I wanted to have some more fun.” I heard the blue skeleton cleared his non-existent throat, gaining my attention.

“Uh, maybe I can can help you out? I ain’t doin’ much today.” I thought about it a bit. Was that his way of asking me out? Nah, he’s just socially awkward. Couldn’t hurt to hang out with him for a bit.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine with me.”

“Cool, let’s get  _ otter _ here.” I cringed at the pun when we walked out the bar. Slim had already teleported to his next location, leaving me with the awkward skeleton.

“I think I’m gonna regret my choice.”

“ _ Whale _ , it’s not my fault  _ ewe  _ don’t like my  _ humerus _ jokes.”

“You’re really pushing it.”

“What? I jus-- wait where you going?” I do a quick walk away from the skeleton who does his best to ketchup-- wait shit. Now  _ I’m _ thinking of puns.

“Away from the pun fest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	5. Fire and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You got a pet too?”_
> 
> _“Hm? Oh, yeah. A pet rock. My bro usually takes care of it though, I just pick up the food sometimes. Heh, my bro’s so cool,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not proud of this chapter but the next chapter with be nsfw so i guess look forward to that
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

We finally arrived at the store, with a Sans cracking puns the whole walk through. I am getting quite sick of this jokester. I picked up Chihiro’s toy and more pet food and treats while I’m at it. I peer over to Sans to check up on him and see him looking through the sprinkles section.

“You got a pet too?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. A pet rock. My bro usually takes care of it though, I just pick up the food sometimes. Heh, my bro’s so cool,” Huh, guess he has a baby brother. I could hear an overflowing amount of love whenever he mentioned his brother, how sweet. My mind was reminded of little Minerva. I hope **they** don’t find her, she’s the only family I have left. “Hey, kid, you _feline_ alright? Cause _canine_ say that you look pretty out of it.” His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Shit, I was blanking out, wasn’t I?

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired. Also, don’t call me kid.” Sans just shrugs while glancing back at me whenever he thought I wasn’t looking, probably checking up on me. We paid for our things and headed out.

“Need me to walk ya home? I might know a shortcut.” I shook my head.

“Nah, I can walk on my own.”

“Well, alright. By the way, we should text each other. Ya know, if one of us ever needs company to the pet store or something.” Man this skeleton is so, _so_ awkward. But, he’s certainly not a gross creep, so, there shouldn’t be any harm. I agreed and we exchanged numbers, I named his contact as “SANSational”. We then headed our separate ways, well, he teleported his way. As I was walking home, I bumped into someone. Just as I was about to give them a glare, I saw a familiar, purple face. Those pointed glasses, the fiery head, that lazily buttoned dress shirt. It was Ignis!

“Woah there little devil, I almost burned you there. You should watch out next time, sweetheart.” He gave me a smug smirk. Ass. A really, really nice ass.

“What are you doing anyway, Ignis?”

“Could ask you the same thing, rare to see you less irritated and in one of the boy’s clothes,” He placed an arm around my shoulder before speaking in a sultry tone and grasped my chin so I was face to face with the elemental. “I can smell that dog all over you, maybe I can help wash it out?” I gave the man a smirk and a little wink.

“Sorry, flamey, but my rule is one ride per day. Maybe next time?” The bartender gives me a pout. Cute.

“Fine, you little devil,” His face now next to my ear as he whispers. “Make sure to stay after hours tomorrow.” I could feel the shiver run down my spine, hearing his raspy, crackling voice next to my ear.

“O-Okay,” I then remembered the original question I had asked the elemental previously. “Hey, you never answered my question.”

“Hm? Oh, I was just picking up some stuff for the bar. Now that’s answered, where you heading to next, little devil?”

“I just came from the pet store, picking up some food, so I was just gonna head home and clock out.”

“I’ll walk with you then, my shift ain’t till 6:30. What do you say?” I shifted my eyes a bit, shouldn’t he take the things to the bar first?

“Uh, no thanks, best for you to bring your stuff to the bar.”

“No, I insist, plenty of free time on my end.” I let out a sigh, I don’t think I’m able to convince him otherwise.

“My place is just a couple streets ahead, a straight shot from here.” The man smirked as he placed an arm around my shoulders as we walked.

The walk was… Surprisingly awkward to say the least. It’s strange to see the man not in his usual bar, glaring at San-- Red, for not paying the tab. Actually, it may be cause I’m awkward around people in general.

“You know, kitten. You’re actually pretty quiet. With how much talk you usually are in the bar, I kinda expected you to be just as loud out of work.” Ignis suddenly piques up. My eyes shifted to my feet as we continue to walk.

“Not good with one on one.” I mumbled out, the purple fire just let out a loud laugh.

“Man, this is gold, I never expected the tease of the bar to be such a quiet little kitten,” I could feel my face heat up from his taunting. Ugh, I don’t think I’ll be able to hear the end of it when I get to the bar tomorrow. “Anyway, there’s this question that’s been on my mind since I first met ya’,” I looked up at the man, a jagged, smug smile plastered on his fiery face. “For a human, you’ve got some pretty high stats. You know anything about that?” Shit, should have known monsters were gonna ask about that sometime soon. I’d be glad to answer his question if we weren’t currently in public. There are eyes and ears everywhere. I decide to play my dumb human facade.

“Huh, guess I’m just naturally strong.” I shrugged. Hey, that’s the only excuse I could think of.

“I don’t usually get nosy about a human’s stats and shit like those goodie two-shoes monsters, but yours made me curious. You are way stronger than any normal monster-- actually, you could even rival the Fell king with stats like those,” Shit, shit, shit, times like these I wish I was a damn mage, at least then I could hide my stats. He probably saw my nervousness and backed off a bit. “Well, if you’re so uncomfortable, I’ll let it go. You’re not the kinda person to lie without a reason anyway.” I unconsciously let out a sigh that I didn’t know I held. He smirked at my relief. Smug fuck. We finally arrived at my apartment building.

“Looks like we’re finally here,” He leans close, our faces almost touching. I could feel the heat emanating from him. “I look forward to tomorrow, little devil.” Fuck it. The tension is way too annoying. I bring my hand behind the elemental's head, I successfully bring him down to my level and kiss the damn bartender. A slight sizzling sound coming from the contact of our lips. Before my eyes closed, it seems that I thoroughly surprised the smug bastard. Good. More satisfying this way. After a moment, I separate myself from the purple elemental, still surprised. 

“A little sample of tomorrow. See ya, bartender.” I waved at him as I headed inside the building. It’s a shame I’m not able to see his reaction. I headed to my apartment room on the fourth floor. The moment I unlocked the door, I was greeted with my two little animal angels.

“Awe, heya babies. Didja miss mama?” I know calling yourself mom or dad to your pets can be a bit cringy but, I can’t help it. I love them like they’re my kids. The two of them made little squeaks, as if saying yes. I put the animal food in the cabinet and bring out Chihiro’s cactus toy. She was extremely happy to see it’s replacement while Virus just glared at the toy in the dog’s mouth. Little weirdo. I bring out my tail and horns, letting out a satisfying sigh. I really need to massage my tail one day, it’s cramping from all the times with no exercise. When I looked outside through the window, I thought I saw that red light again but between the dark leaves of the tree. What the fuck? I shake my head, I’m probably just tired, the pup roughed me up pretty good. But, as a precaution, I closed the shades. I flopped on the couch, too tired to go in my room, I put on my headphones and shuffled my playlist. My mind started to wander as the music danced into my ears. Thoughts ranged from how Adam’s holding up at work to how Minerva must be feeling at this moment. But then a few text notifications interrupted my thoughts, I bring out my phone. Seems like I got a few people texting me.

**_Berry Sweet:_ **

_*HELLO MS ALICE!! IT IS ME, BLUEBERRY_

_*I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU ARE AVAILABLE TOMORROW_

_*PERHAPS WE COULD HANG OUT!_

**_SANSational:_ **

_*knock knock_

**_???:_ **

_*hey, its stretch. i got your number from my bro._

_*just wanted to thank you again._

_*maybe we can hang out sometime. give you a proper thanks, my treat._

I first name the unknown number as “Sugar Tooth” and gave him a quick reply.

**_***:_ **

_*Hey, Stretch._

_* It was no problem man. Hate it when people act all high and mighty._

_*But, you don’t have to treat me for that._

**_Sugar Tooth:_ **

_*nah_

_*least i could do_

_*my bros the world to me, repaying ya wouldnt be much_

I let out the tiniest smile. Yeah. I know how that feels. I’d do anything to protect Minnie.

**_***:_ **

_*Well, alright. If you insist._

_*I have work all this week and my only day off are Sundays. Next Sunday good for you?_

**_Sweet Tooth:_ **

_*yeah thats fine_

_*muffet’s?_

**_***:_ **

_*Sure, see you then_

**_Sweet Tooth:_ **

_*later_

I let out a sigh. One down, two more to go.

**_***:_ **

_*Hey Blueberry_

_*Sorry, I won’t be able to hang tomorrow. I usually work everyday except Sundays_

_*And I’m already busy next Sunday, so, maybe the week after?_

**_Berry Sweet:_ **

_*OH_

_*IT IS OKAY MS ALICE_

_* I DO HOPE WE CAN HANG OUT THE WEEK AFTER THEN!_

Does… Does Blueberry not know how to turn off caps? Welp, it’s time to text the final boss.

**_***:_ **

_*Come in_

**_SANSational:_ **

**_*_ ** _..._

 **_*_ ** _youre supposed to say whos there_

_*lets try again_

_*knock knock_

I let out a devilish smirk. That’s for all those damn animal puns during the walk.

 **_***_ ** _:_

_*Come in._

**_SANSational:_ **

_*ok_

_*third times the charm_

_*knock knock_

**_***:_ **

_*Who’s there_

**_SANSational:_ **

_*wood ant_

**_***:_ **

_*..._

_*Wood Ant hurt a fly my ass_

_*Your puns were fucking killing me_

**_SANSational:_ **

_*what can i say?_

_*im PAWsitivly DEADLY_

_***:_

_*Fuck off_

**_SANSational:_ **

_*ok_

Annnd that was all of them. Whew. It’s getting pretty late, so I decided to hang pup’s jacket and fold the shirt I was wearing. I didn’t feel like opening any drawers and decided to just use my scales to make a tee and shorts. When in a human form, dragons have the ability to change scales into whatever clothes they need but it takes some energy to make and I’m a lazy bitch, so, getting premade clothes is usually preferable for me. I took a warm shower and brushed my teeth before going into my room to flop on my bed. God, I am exhausted. I’ll probably be more so tomorrow. I blushed, remembering what Ignis asked me to do but quickly smirked. Little baby Red’s gonna be under my command this whole week. Maybe I should give him a little show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, was having a bit of writer's block during this
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to show off the design of Mutt's lie! so, uh, here it is!  
> 
> 
> Sorry again!  
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	6. What's your order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uh, I lied about the smut. It's gonna be the next chapter ;u; I couldn't write too much last week since I've been too stressed out. Honestly, I may take a week hiatus so I can unwind. Honestly not too proud of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

I hear the familiar annoying alarm. Groggily, I turn it off and headed out of my room only to be blocked by a gray cat, not Virus. Basically out cold. I let out an annoyed groan and pick up the sleeping Russian Gray cat. Still no response. Work must have really tuckered Adam out. But he’s in my way. I hold one of his fluffy’s paws, squeezing his toe beans. Still asleep. I squeezed a bit of his belly fat. A tiny shuffle but not quite awake. Man, if he stayed in this form, he’d be way cuter. Finally, I pinch his cheek. And just like that his eyes bolt open and jump from my arms.

“What the fuck, man?” The gray cat angrily asks, licking his paw to groom himself.

“I’m not the one who passed out in front of my roommate’s door. I need to work, you know?”

“Well, I need sleep.”

“First off, you’re a cat. All you do is sleep in your spare time. Second, at least do it in your room— Actually, literally anywhere but my door.”

“Does that include the bathtub?”

“You’re pushing your luck, Adam.”

“What are you gonna do? Kill a wittle baby cat?” I give him a threatening look before answering.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” After a moment of silence, I was about to take another step forward but he immediately ran towards his room, using his shadow to open and close the door. I looked at the ground where he slept. Fucker could’ve at least transformed back so there isn’t any more fuckin’ fur everywhere! Lazy cat. I sighed and decided to go feed the actual pets we have. I cleaned myself up and put on my uniform.

Time for the shit show.

* * *

Back here again. Back at this stupid bookstore with the stupid manager and the stupid cust— The sound of the door’s bell interrupted my thoughts before I could rant further. Now let’s see who’s coming in today. As I looked up, I was faced with the yellow dinosaur monster from two days ago. Oh! It’s Alphys! My day is already starting off beautifully. It seems she brought a frie— My eyes lock onto the tall familiar skeletal man next to Alphys. He had a crack upwards from his right eye and another crack downwards on his other eye. He… Is that really him?

“A-Alice! I-i-it’s nice to se-see you again! I tried tuh-to come yesterday, but y-you were closed. I-I wanted to bring i-in my friend G-Gaster. He and I like t-to go book sh-shopping sometimes.” Oh god, it’s actually him. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Jeezus what— just, what do I say? He looks… Fleshier than I remember. I look at the tall man with the best smile I could muster.

“H-hey there. I’m Alice. N-nice to meet ya.” Gaster lets out a laugh. Fuck, it’s as gentle as I remember.

“It is certainly nice to meet you as well, my dear,” … A voice like that should be fucking illegal. I remember when we were the same height, his voice was just like a squeaking mouse. How the fuck did his voice get so low and— ugh. “You know. You seem quite familiar. Have we met before?” Shit shit shit. I can’t let him know that I’ve been living the human life for over two thousand years, he’s gonna make fun of me. Acting like a weak human to hide from other humans. Uh, uh, I try my best to keep my cool. When in doubt. Flirt.

“Nope, never seen you before in my life, I think I would have remembered a hot skeleton with an even hotter voice.” That… kinda also describes Slim and Stretch. But, I still caught the other off guard as he chuckled at my attempt at flirting

“I am quite flattered dear, but, I’m sure you can find someone more your age.” Buddy. Chum. Lightofmylife Ol’ pal. We are the same age. We are both old crotchety grandparents. Well, minus the grandchildren. And regular children for that matter, but I digress.

“Heheh, nah you’re just my type. Whenever you’re feeling down, I can always help feel you up.” Wait, shit, too sexual, too sexual! He’s just gonna high tail it outta here an-- Oh he’s laughing, a glowing yellow shade of honey engulfed his cheeks showing off some of the hidden freckles on his cheeks.  Fuck, he’s so cute. I haven’t seen this guy since, what… Actually, how long _has_ it been since the full fledged monsters got locked up in that Underground? It’s _gotta_ be over a thousand years now. I glanced back at Alphys who seemed to be quite excited and rapidly typing something on her phone whispering something about _“it’s just like one of those visual novels!”_ Oh god, Alphys. You are very lovely. But you are _not_ helping me. I cleared my throat to change the subject.

“So, uh, what’re you two here for? Any specific book like last time?” Alphys’s shoulders jolted a bit from the question.

“Oh, u-uhh. We were just g-going to l-look through certain sections. Wh-where is the sci-science and his-history sections?” I let out a small smile. Gaster is still a huge nerd.

“The science section should be near the back and the history section’s just right across.” I point to the area. Alphys thanks me and heads to that area with Gaster, passing by the counter. God, he’s so tall now. I go back to lazing around, head resting on my palm. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier until I finally gave into the dream realm.

* * *

_I open my eyes. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. I’m in a little house with an ongoing fireplace, in the nearby rocking chair sat a large goat woman reading an equally large book about snails. Her face held a gentle smile as she read. I looked down at the two figures in front of me. One was a grey furried, lanky cat boy, laying on the ground as he colored in a scratchily drawn muscular anthropomorphic cat with large teeth and angry eyes. The other figure was a young skeleton boy with cracks near his eyes, totally engrossed in the puzzle in front of him. It was warm and cozy. I wish this dream will never end. I looked down at the drawing in front of me. It was a drawing consisting of two goat people, a cat boy and his parents, a skeleton boy with his father holding a baby, and finally me in the center holding another girl’s hand next to our parents._

_Everything started to flash, I was no longer in that warm home. I stood on a mountain, holding my crying sister’s hand. My parents just behind me with dad holding an unconscious catboy in their arms, the feline boy had cuts and wounds all over his body. As do I and my mom. I look down at the hellish field in front of me, a skeleton boy and his two brothers attempting to wake up the older man laying down, only to be pushed away by mages. The flood of monsters that once filled the field slowly started to go down as they were pushed and locked into the mountain behind them. The last monsters to be pushed into the maintain was the goat woman holding onto a larger goat man in just as large armor. I could only watch as the leftover bodies of the monsters finally turned to dust, the image starts to waver as the large tears fall from my eyes._

_Everything was at a standstill._

_No._

_Go back._

_I don’t want this._

_Why are they leaving?_

_Why did they have to kill them?!_

* * *

“U-uhm, A-Alice?” Alphys’s voice caused me to bolt awake, I look at the stack of books on the counter. Shit, I fell asleep on the damn job. As I was about to stand up, I felt a dangling feeling behind me. I quickly glanced behind me only to see my tail out in the open, luckily it was only my tail. I’m even luckier that this whole counter was pretty tall and surrounded me so no one could really look behind me. I quickly sat back down and scanned the large text books, trying not to draw attention to the reptilian tail just behind me.

“S-so, how have yo-you been, Alice?”

“Heh, could be better. How about you?”

“M-my fian-fiancée and I have gotten into this o-one new anime. I-I think it wa-was called Ms. Kobayashi’s Dragon M-maid. It’s r-really good!” Ah, that one. Humans seem to love to make stories about creatures they’ve heard in stories. And making them as lewd as possible. Wait a— Did Alphys say fiancée? Damn, she is super taken.

“I’ve seen of that one. It is pretty good, kinda accurate too.” That show surprisingly hit quite a few marks on what kinda powers a dragon would possess.

“Accurate?” Shit, did I say that last part? Damn it, think of som— fuck off tail! Stop trying to wriggle so much, they’re gonna see!

“The, uh, struggle Tohru has with her bust. A buncha stuff is pretty small.” Why, of all the things, did I say that as a cover. Just cause it’s true doesn’t mean I say it out loud! Alphys’s eyes quickly glance up at my chest before moving back to her fiddling hands.

“Oh, uh. Y-yeah. I c-could understand that. By female reptilian monster standards, I’m really small. It’s hard to look for clothes that isn’t practically a blanket on me,” Oh man, do I know that feeling. Mom and Dad told me how tiny I was growing up, even shorter than other dragon children who were younger than me. “E-even Sans is taller than me, and he’s considered really really short compared to other skeletons.” Wait, did she say who I thought she did?

“Sans?” Her eyes widened, realizing what she said.

“O-oh, he’s a friend of mine and Gaster’s younger brother. S-sorry about that, a-as you know fruh-from last week, I-I can be kind of chatty.”

“Is he a skeleton too? A head or two taller than me with a blue sweater and a weird ketchup fetish?” Gaster snorted at my description of his brother, but Alphys nodded.

“Y-yes, that’s him! H-have you m-met him already?” I nodded.

“He tends to be… Overenthusiastic. When it came to puns.”

“Oh, y-yeah, you can blame Gaster for that,” I couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. He’s still a huge nerd AND still loves puns. He really hasn’t changed. “Gaster would always ma-make puns everywhere with S-Sans tha-that it juh-just rubbed off of hi-him I suppose.” Gaster only laughed.

“You say that as if I corrupted him or something,” Alphys only looks at him with narrowing eyes behind her glasses, the man started to sweat a bit from the glare being given to him. “Okay. I may have played a miniscule part in his punning ways.”

“More than a bit doc— Gaster.” D-Doctor? Huh, I really should have expected that considering how much of a bookworm he was but still. Strange to actually hear it. I was able to place their books in some bags and hanged them to Gaster as Alphys paid. Just before leaving, they waved goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you my dear, I do hope to see you again tomorrow.” And just as fast they came, they left. … Ugh. His voice should be illegal. He was such a squeaker when were children. I only sighed as I glared at my tail that decided to appear during this whole ordeal.

“You’re lucky they didn’t see you, I would have cutten you off.” I managed to make my tail disappear once more before anyone else came in. I don’t need anymore traps on my tail.

  


Fuck, that was a pun.

* * *

Finally out of there. The rest of the day was just the usual. More entitled brats and people who think they’re better than the person at the cash register. Time to finally head to Grillby’s and take a much needed break. And a little bit of fun.

Finally arriving at the bar with the usual greeting from the other patrons. I spot the familiar fur lined jacket sitting near the end of the bar. I stride myself up to the mustard drinking skeleton and wrap my arms around his neck-like spine while balancing on the tips of my toes to reach his height.

“Hey, sugarskull, ready for our little deal?”

“Oh, it’s you, doll,” Red groaned at being reminded of his lost bet. “What’d you have in mind?” I make a thinking gesture, placing a finger on my chin while my other arm was still wrapped around Red.

“I was thinking for my first request. You’ll be my chair for tonight.”

“What--” Before he could finish, I sat on his lap, shifting a bit to find the most comfortable position. “Oh, that kinda sitting.” He sounded slightly disappointed at my action.

“‘Course, what were _you_ thinkin’?” I asked coyly, knowing full well what he’d prefer. Red wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his skull on my shoulder.

“ I was kinda hoping to have a little snack.”

“Ah-ah, I’m the one calling the shots, sugar skull.” The skeleton just lets out a low growl as he buried his face in my shoulder. Ignis gives me a little wink before giving me my usual order.

As the night went on, the bar started to become more and more empty as the patons started to leave one by one until it was just me, Red, and Ignis left. The fire man had gone around the bar to speak to me in person.

“So, you want a single or double?” I let out a giggle while Red just gave him a confused look.

“Double please~.” Ignis smirks then he closes the bar’s windows and locked the doors. The man then picks me up, my back against his chest and facing the red skeleton, and sits on the bar stool next to red. I beckon the tall skeleton to the two of us who only lets out a toothy smile realizing what the situation was and stands over me. I lick my lips while being sandwiched between two monsters.

This is gonna be _delicious_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


	7. *A Double With Extra Fries*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Fuck, dollface, you look absolutely **wrecked**. You enjoyin’ this aren't ya? Gettin’ dommed by two monsters. You fuckin’ **slut**.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last update to the story for a while, along with Cabin in the forest, since I will be taking a very short hiatus. But, Blue bones will still be updating since it's when ever i can
> 
> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)

“Damn, the human’s pretty selfish, wanting two monsters jumpin’ her at once.” The purple elemental had me on his lap as his legs prevented me from closing mine. My shirt and bra was hiked up, revealing my breasts to the lust-hungry red skeleton in front of me. One of Ignis’s gloved hands traveled up and down my side, as if attempting to memorize my every inch.

“Wow, doll, yer tits look as great as I imagined. I wonder how they taste--” Before the skeleton could get any closer, I bring up my hand to stop him. He looks at me confused, to which I give a sly smirk.

“Ah, ah, ah. You’re still under my command. I say the shots here. Now, sit.” Red just pouts as he obliges, sitting on his knees, his head still reaching the bar top. Ignis then moves his hands to fondle my tits, rolling and twisting my nipple between his fingers. I gasp in pleasure from the sudden touch, to which Red starts to shift a bit, uncomfortably.

“Lil’ doggy has to wait for his master to say the word, huh? Make sure you’re a good lil’ boy for the human then maybe she’ll give you a treat,” The fire man cooed as he stood me up to bring down my pants, revealing my already wet black-lace panties. “Lil’ devil’s already so dripping wet, how cute.” He teased as he started to rub my clothed pussy. My moans and fire crackling filling up the empty bar. The skeleton started to growl in frustration at the scene before him.

“Fuck, baby-doll. You smell so fuckin’ sweet. Can’t I just get a lil’ taste?” I gave him the best smirk I could muster as Ignis started to rub my clit and his other hand tightly gripped my thigh, definitely going to leave a mark for tomorrow.

“Maybe. If you’re extra good. And beg. I’ll let you even touch me.” I purred between heavy breaths as I bring my hands up to grasp my breasts for emphasis. Red’s eyes turned into inverted red hearts, his breathing heavy, desperate for physical contact.

“Please, baby, please! Let me touch you, I wanna have a taste of that gorgeous body of yers! Been wanting ta since I met ya! Let me fuck ya into the fuckin’ ground, please, please, please!” Oh? What an unexpected twist, Red is quite the beggar.

“What do you say? You think the little puppy deserves a treat?” I purposely make a thinking motion to stretch out Red’s patience. The said skeleton starts to whine a bit. Awe, he really is a big puppy, I tortured him long enough.

“I think he deserves a little taste. Maybe even a nibble.” I could tell the skeleton was practically jumping in excitement from my final judgement. Ignis lets out a jagged smirk before sitting me on the bar top, removing my panties, my wet cunt right in Red’s view. The purple elemental was behind the bar, my back against his warm chest, back to kneading my breasts with gloved hands.

“You heard her, pup. Your treat’s ready.” Red lets out a satisfied growl as his grin widened. He instantly started delving his red ecto-tongue inside my dripping pussy causing me to let out a pleasured scream, my hands now on the skeleton’s skull to try to make him slow down to no avail. I could feel his long tongue against my inner walls. Red continued his rough pac-- Oh God! W-was that a piercing on his tongue that touched my clit? Oh fuuuck, I felt his bony fingers thrust inside my cunt while his pierced ecto-tongue teased my button. I let out a pleasured scream, gripping Red’s skull tightly as I felt my release coming close. Sh-shit, he’s really fucking good at this.

“B-bad! You’re supposed to be listening to me! Ge-get off b-before I-I--” I couldn’t hold back any longer and felt shockwaves travel my body as I finally came. Red continued to tease my clit through my orgasm, taking out his fingers from my hole, I unconsciously let out a whine. The skeleton lets out a gruff laugh as he stood up, he held up my legs by the back of my knees, a red glow now near his crotch. I look down to see his ecto-cock hard and ready and oh boy. He is so much thicker than I thought he’d be... And is that a jacobs ladder piercing on there? Holy shit, how many hidden piercings does this skeleton have??

“Awe, babe. You were doin’ so good actin’ like you were in charge,” I felt his dick rub between my lips, his piercings brushing against my overstimulated clit. “Now it’s my turn.” Before I could say a word, he plunged himself inside me causing me to throw my head back into Ignis’s chest who smirks as he lies my back on the bar top, face to his crotch. The elemental unzips his pants, revealing his hard, hot cock.

“Don’t forget about me now.” I wrapped my lips the head, swirling my tongue around his length as Red paused to let me adjust to his size. Once Ignis started to slowly thrust inside my throat, Red started to thrust in tandem.

“Damn, babe, yer so fuckin’ tight. God, so fuckin’ satisfyin’ to finally fuck ya.” The skeleton growled as he started to move faster and harder with Ignis matching the other’s pace.

“Fuck, her throat’s pretty nice too. So tight and wet.” I held onto the elemental’s legs to get more stability as Red slammed inside me, hitting my cervix, his bony hands kneading my thighs as he continued to hold them up. I moaned, sending vibrations on Ignis’s shaft, causing him to groan a bit and thrusted his hips a bit more. I felt a hand travel from my torso down to my clit, giving the little nub teasing rolls. The stimulation was all becoming too much.

“Shit, baby girl’s gettin’ real tight. You gettin’ close, doll? You ready to let go fer us, baby girl? Gonna cum on my cock in front of Ignis?” All the nicknaming Red gave only added to the heat I felt swirl inside me, then suddenly I felt shockwaves travel throughout my body before tightening around Red, causing him to groan. “Heh, damn, already? We’re just getting started, doll.” I feel the both of them slam inside me at the same time. Red continues his rough pace through my orgasm as Ignis continues to play with my clit, overstimulating me. F-fuck, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

God, why did I say yes to this? I’m already on my fifth orgasm and I only got to make Ignis cum twice and Red only once. They switch up who takes my mouth and who takes my hole, Red made me ride him reverse cowgirl while Ignis watched, Ignis ate me out while I sucked off Red, fuck! When are they gonna stop?! I don’t think I can last any longer. Red placed me on his lap, his thick cock entering my abused hole once more.

“Fuck, dollface, you look absolutely _wrecked_ . You enjoyin’ this aren't ya? Gettin’ dommed by two monsters. You fuckin’ _slut_.” Red’s hands gripped on my ass tighten. I yelped a bit when I suddenly felt Ignis try to enter my already filled hole.

“W-wait, no, it’s too much! There’s no way it’ll fit!” The elemental chuckled at my panic.

“Don’t worry your sweet little head, lil’ devil. We’ll make sure not to hurt ya.” Ever so slowly, Ignis entered my filled cunt, I tightly gripped Red’s jacket. The two of them groaned from the friction. Ignis finally hilted inside and the two paused so I could adjust. I was absolutely wrecked by this point, anything said I couldn’t process. I feel them slowly thrust inside me, trying to keep a matching rhythm.

“Fuck, so tight.” I feel the skeleton bite my shoulder. Hard. I can feel my blood flow from the bite mark. This is gonna be a long fucking session. The pace slowly started to become harder, taking turns hitting my cervix. Fuck, fuck! I let out wanton screams as the rhythm became faster. Red started to knead my ass with a rough grip, I practically melt in his hands as the ecstasy overloaded my senses. My walls started to tighten as the pace started to become erratic, I gripped Red’s jacket harder, my knuckles becoming white, I hid my face in his shoulder as they thrusted harder inside me. The rhythm between the two started to shift as I tightened more, cumming in the process. I became limp in Red’s arms as they thrusted a few more times before hilting inside me and cumming inside.

My eyes slowly started to droop as exhaustion consumed me and finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OwlsUndertaleTrash](http://owlsundertaletrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
